1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hinges and, more particularly, to door hinges having hinge members which are exposed when the hinges are mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hinges used for room doors or furniture doors include those, in which both hinge members 1 and 2 have bent pivotable portions 1b and 2b at some angles with respect to base portions 1a and 2a as shown in FIG. 1A, or those, in which a hinge member 1 is bent by a certain angle as shown in FIG. 1B, and these hinges are mounted, for instance, as in FIGS. 2 and 5, with the base portion 1a of the hinge member 1 exposed. Designated at 1c and 2c are hinge pin guide holes, at 3 hinge pin, at 4 a door, and at 5 a pillar.
There are proposals to impart such hinges with a function of automatically closing the door, for instance, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,420 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 4365/72.
The above patents disclose decorative hinges comprising hinge members having various outer shapes and also provided various irregularities. However, the bending process of the bent portions of the pivotable portions 1b and 2b and the hinge pin guide holes 1c and 2c imposes limitations upon the decorative outer shape or pattern. Besides, it is not economical to produce a stamping mold or bending mold for each of a variety of shapes or patterns.